The Fellowship of Love
by Ocean Light
Summary: When love blossoms while the Fellowship comes together in Rivendell, what will happen when they all realize that they have to leave their loves behind? Read and review, please!
1. A Duel

*Explanation and Disclaimer*  
  
Howdy all! First off, thanks for showing interest in my story. Let's see. Where can I start?  
  
Of course, I don't own Tolkien or any of the characters. I'm simply borrowing them. But I DO own the characters that I created (the ones that don't sound familiar at all). And ya know what? I really don't care if anyone uses them Feel free if you're lead. I just don't care about that kind of stuff. I'm carefree and easy-going about it all.  
  
About the story line- yes, I have messed with it quite a bit. Don't flame me for adding and twisting things. This is MY story, not yours. I will do what I like with it. (The only reason I'm being so "nyah" about this is because I've read some of the horrible notes some people have left on other stories… needless to say, I do not want those. No thank you. If you don't have anything nice to say, say nothing at all!)  
  
I will take constructive criticism, but ONLY if you're nice about it. I'm sensitive, haha.  
  
I also want to tell you that I'm writing this story with a friend. As of right now, this is all that I've written. We're working on it, and yes – we are including ALL members of the fellowship in this, not just Legolas. (So you don't have to be like, Oh it's another one of those!! lol) I'm covering his part, along with Boromir's, Gimli's, and Gandalf's. Crystal (my friend) is writing the part that includes Frodo and Sam, and I guess you can say that we're both fusing ideas about Merry and Pippin. This is a work in progress, and it might take a while! And if you get confused about all the characters.. just tell me and I'll try to put an explanation up. I've created many. (For instance – Legolas has a sister *gasp* and Elrond has another daughter! *double gasp* lol I don't think it's that bad…)  
  
When the story begins, it's set in Rivendell. There might be little quirks in the story-line here and there.. I'm not perfect by no means! And I decided to make Legolas come early, before everyone else. Don't ask why… maybe because he's my favorite. Hehe.  
  
Oh well, but I DO want to know what YOU, the reader thinks. With that said.. proceed! Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
** *** ** ***  
  
*A Duel*  
  
Rivendell had a feeling of calmness that afternoon. The wind was ever so lightly blowing, and the birds offered their songs. Down by the river, the peacefulness was somewhat interrupted by a duel.  
  
There by the riverside sat Mithfalmawen. She looked like a fairy that day. She wore a pale lavender dress. Her hair was tied back in an entanglement of braids. The sun that was shining down gave a tinge of pink to her cheeks. She had been sitting for nearly an hour now. She sat in wonder as she watched what was happening before her. Her best friend Tancal was fighting his protector Nuinwath; not in anger or hate, but fighting for respect. Both figures moved with vigor and speed. It was amazing to Mithfalmawen how fast they could move with the heaviness of the armor that they bore. Tancal's face was set with concentration. His grace had not yet been perfected which could be shown when compared to Nuinwath. Nuinwath was his protector, and his teacher. He outnumbered Tancal in many years. His elegance and experience with knives and swords was revealed in that very moment. This was a test for Tancal, to see if he was ready to join the Elven army, and in no way would Nuinwath be careless in determining this factor. He dearly loved Tancal, and he has experienced many a war in his lifetime, and does not wish to send him unprepared to any destination whether it be a mere patrol or fierce battle.  
  
Tancal's eyes had a certain look, as if he had gone wild. He felt that he deserved to win this engagement, and he knew in his heart that he would. But Nuinwath had the same wild look, as if he were to match his pupil's eyes and his body started in the same manner. His slices became somewhat sloppy as if he didn't care and he became more violent. His long brown hair swayed with every movement that he made, and it seemed that every stroke was harder. The clanging of knives and swords became louder and louder and Mithfalmawen thought that her ears would burst. Then suddenly with a mighty blow, Tancal's sword came down upon Nuinwath's armor. The force caused Nuinwath to falter, and he went down to one knee. Tancal paused and silently watched his teacher breathe slowly.  
  
"Tis it that my guardian is out of shape, or tis it that he is becoming too old to handle one so young?" laughed Tancal. "Mithfalmawen, look! I have won! By the power of this magnificent sword, the great Nuinwath has-"  
  
Before he was able to finish his sentence, Nuinwath was upon him like a wild bear. He leaped up and knocked Tancal's sword out of his hand. Tancal was certainly surprised, and he gasped with pain as he received a blow in the stomach. All of the air had left his lungs. Nuinwath then grabbed Tancal by the neck, and brought him down to the ground. There he had had him pinned to the earth like a wiggling worm begging to be let free.  
  
Mithfalmawen was silent. Everything had happened so fast, but she had seen this happen before. She quietly laughed and said, "Tancal, when will you learn? You cannot beat your teacher. He knows too much!"  
  
"Nuinwath! I give up! I quit, please, let me have air!" Tancal gasped as his face reddened.  
  
"Yes. When will he learn, that is the question, Mithfalmawen." Nuinwath loosened his grip from his student's neck and rose from the ground.  
  
Tancal coughed and breathed deeply.  
  
"I didn't know that an elf of your stature knew such savage tactics, sir. And you tricked me. You acted as if you had fallen," he said.  
  
"Ah, there is proof that you need more training my friend. Out on the battlefields, the orcs may play tricks. Dirtier tricks than that. They are fiendish and vile creatures. They will do anything to defeat you. Strike them down. You defeat THEM. That is your goal. And once again I tell you - you need not put so much faith in these weapons. One day they will fail you. Such savage tactics will come in use that day. You will not join the army until you accept that fact. You still have much to learn my pupil. I have to hold you back."  
  
Nuinwath started to leave, but Tancal jumped up and caught him in the nape of the neck with a small knife from under his belt. Nuinwath felt the cold, hard steel on his skin. He looked at Tancal's face and saw the sweat on his brow and the seriousness of his manner.  
  
"A real soldier does not attack one when he is off-guard or unarmed," said Nuinwath.  
  
"I do believe that it does not matter to me when I am on the battle field. All I know is that you are the enemy, and I will do whatever it takes to defeat you. That is my goal, and I will use whatever tactics that I deem necessary."  
  
A flash of honor shined in Tancal's eyes, and the two elves stood and stared in silence. After a few moments Mithfalmawen could not bear it any more.  
  
"Tancal! What's gotten into you!?" She walked up to him and pulled his arm down.  
  
Tancal had tears in his eyes. "Sir, you know it is my dream to live as my father did. I want to be like him. I want to protect our land, as he did when he passed that horrible day. Do not hold me back. It is my duty."  
  
He stood proud and at that moment Nuinwath thought that Enedvagor, father of Tancal, was standing right before him. But Nuinwath's face was twisted as if he were in a great dilemma. He turned and walked to the side of the river, and gazed at the water and then to the sky above. His heart and his mind were having a war inside of him. He silently thought, "I should not permit him to join. He cannot suffer the same fate as his father. I could not bear it." This subject was making Nuinwath too emotional, for he was there that day with Enedvagor when he fell. The memories were flooding back now, and Nuinwath could barely look at Tancal without having a lump form in his throat. But then the last words of Enedvagor rung clear in his head, and suddenly he knew what he must do. He closed his eyes and slightly shook his head, and then turned back to where Tancal and Mithfalmawen were standing.  
  
"My dear friend, you have shown your valor. You have intelligence and strength. That is known. The only reason I counsel you to not join us out in the menacing world is because of your father and his fate. I do not want to see you meet the same. But if you say that it is your duty, then I can say nothing else." He slightly paused, and glanced down to the ground, and then back up to Tancal. "I shall give word to Lord Elrond that you have passed my test. My compliments, sir. You are to become a soldier." Nuinwath graciously bowed, and then quickly picked up his weapons and went on his way.  
  
Tancal stood for a moment in sheer amazement. His dream had come true. He had finally passed the test. The tears in his eyes started to flow, but from happiness. He embraced Mithfalmawen and they danced in celebration.  
  
"Can you believe it? Your father is going to proclaim me a soldier!" said Tancal.  
  
"He is going to be incredibly proud of you dear friend. But not any more than I! Come, let us tell all that we see!"  
  
And with that, the two ran off with not a care in the perilous world. 


	2. The Thoughts of Elrond

Elrond Peredhil, Master of Rivendell, was in a state of utter disbelief. He gazed out of a window of his house. From there he could see almost all of the great refuge and its entirety. He stood and silently remembered why he had chosen this valley. Memories of the war started to plague him, and fear crept over his mind and face. Now his thoughts were entirely of what was to happen in the course of the next few days. "It is coming again," he thought. His mind wandered into various possibilities. "Maybe it is not the one ring. Maybe they are deceived. The Dark Lord would not have the courage to show his face once again."  
  
But then the harsh, cold crack of reality shattered his thoughts. "Orcs and his other minions are slowly beginning to attack. If it is the ring, then it must not stay here. We are too weak, and they are too numerous. Rivendell will fall if the evil ones discover it. It must not stay here." This was all triggered by a rider that had just informed Elrond of the events about to take place.  
  
Elrond was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Nuinwath walk inside the door. Nuinwath called to him thrice, but each time Elrond gave no answer. He tried once more.  
  
"Lord Elrond, bid me speak with you, sir?"  
  
Elrond's head shot up like he had just come out of a trance. He stared at the Captain of his army.  
  
"Yes, of course Nuinwath," he answered.  
  
"Sir, are you alright? What troubles you?"  
  
"I'm fine, think nothing of it. Tell me, how did young Tancal fare? Is he to finally join us?" A smile grew upon Elrond's face as he thought of Tancal's eagerness to become a fighter.  
  
"That is the reason I come to you. He has passed the test. With your permission sir, I would like for him to be assigned. He needs to build experience."  
  
"Why, what timing! We need as many soldiers as we can get. I've seen Tancal fight before; he is well needed on our front lines. He will do –"  
  
"Ah, sir I beg your pardon," interrupted Nuinwath.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Sir, Tancal is still extremely young. I say again, he needs experience. I do not think it best to send him straight out into battle."  
  
"Captain, is it not true that soldiers will learn more if they are actually in battle?" said Elrond.  
  
"Sir, it is not a subject to jest. I do not want anything to happen to him. He has been my longest student, and I've grown very fond of him. Perhaps could you assign him to patrol until he becomes more familiar with his new duty?"  
  
"Alright Nuinwath, as you wish. I see that you are for his best interests, and I take that to heart."  
  
Elrond paced back and forth, thinking of what to do next. He stopped in front of Nuinwath.  
  
"I also wanted to mention this to you Nuinwath." Elrond leaned forward as if he was going to whisper in his ear, but paused as his eldest daughter walked into the room.  
  
"Good Nuinwath, tis a pleasure to see you once again." Arwen said.  
  
Nuinwath turned and bowed to Arwen in courtesy. "The pleasure is mine, malady."  
  
"What stories and secrets are floating around this day?" Arwen smiled and turned her glance to her father. She noticed that he looked different, as if something was sickening him. She looked into his eyes, and knew there was something wrong. He slowly walked to a chair and sat down. Then there was a long silence, and it was finally ended by a sigh.  
  
"Finish your conversation. I am eager to hear what troubles my father in such a way."  
  
"Daughter, you need not hear what we are about to discuss. You have no part in it."  
  
"I am merely curious. But before you say anything else, I have noticed this - Tancal and my sister are frolicking about. They are acting very strangely. They seem immensely joyful. Do you know the reason?"  
  
"It is celebration, malady," Nuinwath explained, "Tancal's dream has come to pass."  
  
Arwen smiled in excitement. "Oh I know his heart is happy, for I know what he has longed to be for so long. It makes perfect sense now."  
  
She saw that the excitement that she felt was the same with Nuinwath, but when she turned back to her father, happiness was not what she saw. Arwen's smile faded. She walked up to Elrond and kneeled down at his side.  
  
"Father, I beg you. Tell me…"  
  
Elrond looked at his daughter and knew that he would have to tell her in time.  
  
After another long pause Elrond started, "Battle is stirring. I fear there is an evil coming to Rivendell and the rest of Middle-Earth will perish because of it. There is a strong force abroad, and it's growing closer…I can feel it."  
  
Both Arwen and Nuinwath fell still. Their faces became almost as grave as Elrond's.  
  
"Because of this I order you, Captain, to start double patrols as of now. Assign Tancal as you wish."  
  
"Yes sir." And with that Nuinwath bowed to both of them and was on his way.  
  
Elrond stood and walked back to the window. He sighed as he took in the view.  
  
"Eldest daughter, many people will be arriving in the next few days. There will be a meeting of great importance, and I need you to inform your sister of this. Tell her to be cautious of what she speaks. There will be honorable people to come, and no one needs to be offended in a time like this. We need full cooperation from everyone."  
  
"Yes Father, I will tell her as soon as I see her."  
  
"And another thing I need you to take care of – this evening, possibly even in an hour's less time, a Silvan prince and princess will be arriving. They are brother and sister, children of Thranduil, King of the Wood-elves of Mirkwood. They come before everyone else. Be sure that they are welcomed and shown to their lodgings."  
  
"As you wish," replied Arwen. She walked out of the house and down to perform her errands. Elrond watched her leave, and then he turned back and looked out the window one last time. 


	3. The Arrival

Mithfalmawen and Tancal were standing about the main walkway in Rivendell. The road was straight for about thirty steps, but then it split in two, curving off to the left and to the right. In the middle of the split sat a huge tilila tree. This tree was special to the inhabitants of Rivendell, because it was planted when the city first sprang forth. It has continued to grow along with Rivendell. Its trunk was thick and healthy, and the bark carried a rich peach color. The branches were so numerous and they sprouted thousands of leaves. Mithfalmawen and Tancal would always meet at this tree, and they often played around it. They still did to that day, especially when they were feeling hyper or had extra energy to lose. They laughed and ran as little children. The older elves watched them and smiled. They felt that it was good that they still had their innocence. They were both considered young, only two thousand eight hundred and fifty- seven years old. They had spent all of their years together, always there for each other no matter what. They had a special bond, and that could be seen whenever they were together.  
  
The two elves were about to depart from each other when five horses rode into Rivendell. They halted to the left of where Mithfalmawen and Tancal were standing. They didn't pay much attention to them, but Tancal felt a bit curious. Three of the horses were a beautiful brown color, and their coats gleamed in the sunshine. But the two other horses had an air of excellence. They were certainly from the stables of a kingdom, for they were incredibly well groomed and taken care of. They were white as snow, and had not a pinch of dirt upon them. Tancal noticed something strange though. None of them had saddles. The travelers rode them bareback. The riders themselves were even more interesting to Tancal. The two that rode the white horses looked extremely alike. One was female and the other was male. He recognized one of them. He knew that they were from Mirkwood by their clothing; the Wood Elves were opt to wearing all shades of green, brown, and gold. All five had long, blonde hair and clear blue eyes. The main male elf was clad in all tones of green. He carried a large bow and several arrows, and on his brown belt, there was a sheathed short sword along with an assortment of knives. The female wore a golden tunic with a brown shirt under it. Her green leggings matched the shade of her satchel that was strapped to her back. She carried a bow that was somewhat smaller than the one that the male elf carried. The other three elves all wore garments in the hues of brown and gray. This was a sign that they were indeed under the other two elves, since higher elves often wore more colorful clothing than their servants did. They all seemed to blend into the trees that were behind them. It looked like the elves dressed to achieve that effect, because it was the most perfect use of camouflage Tancal had ever seen.  
  
Tancal couldn't help but stare at the female, for she had an extraordinary beauty about her. He stood still for a moment until Mithfalmawen playfully shoved him out of his daydream. Mithfalmawen laughed.  
  
"You surely must be tired from your victory. Why don't you go home and rest a bit? There will indeed be a party, and you must be there. I will have my father announce the great news to everyone!"  
  
"Yes, it is true. I am a little tired. Rest sounds good," he said, "Goodbye dear friend, and I will see you tonight."  
  
Tancal kissed her on the cheek. He started walking down the road, and couldn't help but glance back at the riders. To his surprise the female rider that was on the white horse was looking his way. In those very seconds, they locked eyes. They both smiled at the same time.  
  
Tancal turned his head away and kept on walking. He thought to himself, "I have to talk to her again."  
  
** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Legolas sat on his horse, Carmet and gazed at glorious Rivendell. He and his sister, Linteanna had just arrived. He slowly slid off Carmet, and patted him on the back while softly whispering in the horse's ear. He looked up to the sky, and then closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath as if he was trying to smell every particle of the air.  
  
"You never told me how beautiful this place was, Sister. The air, it's so…fresh. I think I find it is better than Mirkwood's. It's so calming. Everything is peaceful." He looked to his sister who had suddenly become very quiet. He watched her for a moment and he noticed that she was looking off to the left down the road. He looked in that direction, down past an immense tree and saw a young elf. He walked up to his sister's horse and smiled.  
  
"Linteanna!" he loudly whispered.  
  
"What?" She jerked around to meet her brother's face.  
  
"Do you know him? You are staring like you do," he said.  
  
"Be quiet Legolas, stop your teasing."  
  
They both started to laugh together.  
  
"I am serious! Do not make fun of me. I do not deny that I can find someone attractive. You know that you cannot deny that fact, judging by how many mates you have had in your lifetime."  
  
"Oh Sister, do not dabble in that subject. Ones I have been with have only been because of Father; none really held my interest. They have all been materialistic and…too mature. It is as if they are trying to impress me too much, it's too much indeed. I do not think that I will ever find someone completely fulfilling. I fear she will never exist."  
  
"Stop such talk. It is depressing! You need to have hope, Legolas. If you keep that attitude, then what you just said will come true."  
  
"Maybe…well if I think about it, I do have the rest of my life to keep looking, do I not?"  
  
"Yes, we all do," she smiled, "But we do not have the rest of our lives to sit here and talk either!" Everyone in the company laughed. Linteanna hopped off of her horse, and started to talk to the servants about what they were going to do. Legolas went back to Carmet and petted him once again. And then the next time he looked up, he noticed another elf standing by the giant tree. It was a different elf. It was a female. She must've been there with the other elf, he thought, but he hadn't seen her. All he saw was her back. She was reaching up and touching the green leaves of the tree. Her hair flowed in what seemed hundreds of braids. He thought it was a beautiful sight. Her lavender dress flowed in the wind, and then he noticed that a small bird had landed on her finger. She brought it down to her eye-level and then turned around. Legolas saw the side of her face, and he felt captivated by her loveliness. Her skin was so pale and fair, unheeded from the harshness of the summer sun. She stood and held the chirping bird close to her mouth and  
  
softly whistled. She and the bird were singing together. She grinned and then kissed it, and let it fly free.  
  
Legolas had never felt anything like this before. He felt amazed just by watching her. "I have to meet her," he thought to himself.  
  
Legolas's eyes stayed fixed on the young elf as she started down the right side of the road. "Oh no," he thought, "she is leaving." He tried to think of what to do.  
  
"Linteanna! Would you mind if I walk around a while? Rivendell is such a magnificent place, and I would like to explore. Since you have been here before, go and find Master Elrond, and tell him that we have arrived and to not worry about me, for I will find my way around."  
  
"Alright, Legolas. I see your reason. When I first came here, I walked around for hours admiring this place. I understand, go!"  
  
With that, Legolas left Carmet to the servants and started to walk down the road, and stopped at the huge tilila tree and looked around. He knew that his sister could still be watching him, and he didn't want to seem in a hurry or reveal his true want to go exploring. He tried to look nonchalant, but inside he yearned to see her again. 


	4. Strange, New Feelings

Tancal was in one of the most joyful moods. He felt playful and giddy, and nothing could remove the smile that shone from his face. As he walked he couldn't help but daydream of what he would encounter on journeys and quests yet to come. When he was younger, he always thought a soldier was a noble profession. And ever since the day his father did not return from a regular routine patrol that turned into a fierce battle to protect Rivendell, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to honor his father's name; he wanted to be as brave as him. However when his father died, Tancal had no means of training or guidance. His mother was gone, and he had no one to take care of him. But like a light in the dark, Nuinwath was there for him. Now Tancal felt that he had two people to honor, two people he considered his fathers.  
  
He walked through various gardens, and then finally came to the main hall of the house of Elrond. His footsteps could be heard even though they were barely soundless. There was not one soul in the entire floor of the building. Tancal thought it strange that it was so silent. The main floor was using buzzing with activity, because most of the soldiers had to pass through it to get to their lodgings, for the main brigade of the army stayed close to the outermost part of the city, which was right behind Elrond's domicile. Tancal proceeded to wait for either Elrond or someone else to appear before advancing to his quarters.  
  
** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Linteanna watched as her brother started to walk eastward past the tilila tree. She noticed that the tree had grown slightly bigger since the last time she had visited, and that was seventy-eight years ago. "It has been too long," she thought.  
  
One of the servants ushered the horses over to a particular spot near a circle of trees. He told the horses to stay, and stay they would. They knew to keep in that vicinity, for a horse was an intelligent animal, and they had nothing to fear. No elf would bother another's horse. That was unheard of.  
  
Linteanna thought of what to do next. She figured it would be best to inform Elrond that she and her brother had arrived, but another subject was clouding her mind. Seeing that familiar face triggered something. She wondered about him. She wondered if he wondered about her. This was a feeling that was well known to her whenever she thought about him. But all of a sudden she remembered the real reason of her journey to Rivendell, and temporarily put him out of her mind.  
  
"Come, it is this way," she said as she pointed to the left of the split road, "Tis not far." They walked for about five minutes at a brisk pace, and then stopped.  
  
"This place is exactly how I remember it," Linteanna thought to herself. She and the three servants were standing in front of the main building of the city, the dwelling of Master Elrond. The servants were amazed by the architecture of the edifice. Linteanna just smiled at them. "You three stay out here and admire. I will go and speak with him."  
  
** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Tancal felt a bit of surprise when Linteanna walked through the doorway. She stopped in the middle of the room, and she slowly circled around to take a glance at everything. She saw a colossal gathering of purple roses on one of the tables, and she walked to it and smelled them. She tried to stay as calm as possible and thought of what to say so she could conceal her excitement from seeing him.  
  
"Oh, these are my favorite. They are so beautiful." She set one of the roses behind her ear. "Everything is the same as it was before. The smells, the flowers, the birds…everything," she said.  
  
"Do you find that surprising? You were not even gone for a hundred years. What do you expect?"  
  
"Well…" She was flabbergasted by his answer. She thought that he would be overjoyed to see her. She was certainly happy to see him. But he had a different attitude towards her for some odd reason.  
  
"Well? What are you doing here?" he said.  
  
Her mouth slightly dropped, but she quickly retorted, "Is that any way to greet a friend who you have not seen in nearly eighty years?"  
  
"What are you wearing?" he said, clearly avoiding the question.  
  
"What is the meaning of such inquiries?" she said quietly.  
  
"Can I not ask these things? I am only wondering…why such attire? You look like-"  
  
"Well, what should I wear when traveling?" she interrupted. Tancal was silent. "That is what I thought. Plus I find it difficult to fight in a gown…"  
  
"You a fighter? A warrior? Last time I saw you, you were only interested in counting stars and setting wee traps in the forests. Besides this bow is far too small for a true warrior." He pointed towards her weapon.  
  
"I prefer this." She reached behind her back and pulled a dagger from her belt. "Meet Rinelen, a blade forged by the mightiest of men, the Númenóreans, in the deep of the Pillar of Heaven, Meneltarma – the Holy Mountain."  
  
"Hmm..Rinelen is Elvish, is it not?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, it is. Rinelen is the Elvish name for what the Númenóreans call the 'fiery blade.'"  
  
Tancal giggled. "That tiny blade? I bet it would not slice even a fish."  
  
Linteanna stepped forward and pressed it against his throat. "I beg to differ," she said through her teeth. She was becoming irritated because she thought she wasn't being taken seriously. The blade was freakishly hot against Tancal's throat, and he was slightly alarmed. But he seemed to cover his emotions up well. He playfully pushed her arm away right before it actually began to burn him.  
  
"Whatever magic you have cast upon that dagger will do you no good. You do not want to threaten me dear Linteanna. You know not what you are getting yourself into."  
  
"Do you forget to whom you speak?" she asked in a loud voice.  
  
"No, I certainly remember. But I remember a young elf who cared nothing for battle and one who always hid behind the servants of her father. But if you think that you know a bit about fighting with your trusty little dagger, then show me," he dared.  
  
Anger was slowly building up inside her. "Why is he acting this way towards me? What have I done?" she thought. She tried to calm herself because she knew that he had no idea of how much she had indeed changed since the last time he saw her. She decided to accept his challenge.  
  
"Prepare yourself, Tancal. For I have been trained by my brother. He has taught me well. Un-guard!"  
  
Suddenly Nuinwath cleared his throat by making the loudest noise he possibly could. He was on the last step of the stairwell that was to the left of where Linteanna and Tancal were standing. "Ah, Lady Linteanna. You need not show your skills to a mere solider. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you. I am positive that it is more important than this." He stepped down and then bowed to her. She bowed back to him in respect, and headed towards the stairs. But before she ascended, she gave Tancal a look that said, "We will finish this later."  
  
Both Tancal and his guardian watched Linteanna until she disappeared above. Nuinwath waited until he could hear faint voices talking, and then he turned a cold glance to Tancal.  
  
"I have a question for you, young sir. Why do you act in such a way towards her?"  
  
"In what way is that, Nuinwath?"  
  
"You seem to…pick at her. Why?"  
  
Tancal looked as if he had been caught doing something wrong. He was uncomfortable in telling Nuinwath how he truly felt. "I – because…I like…to see how she reacts…"  
  
Nuinwath smirked and said suddenly, "I see. Your feelings have changed since the last time you have seen her. You thought she was just an elf before, but she has changed." Tancal's face looked like he had fresh sunburn now. Nuinwath couldn't help but poke at him. "Oh, you are growing up too soon," he laughed. "Tis a normal thing my friend, but take my counsel. If you fancy her, then I advise you to be nice. Compliment, not torment. I thought you were being quite imprudent for talking to a Silvan princess. I suggest you work on that before you say anything to her when you are in the presence of her brother. He is quite the protective type, I hear. You would not want to have to face him, that is for sure. Go and rest now." Nuinwath patted him on the back and then left the room. There he was, alone again.  
  
Tancal rewound everything that just had happened. He walked to the table with the flowers and picked one up and put it to his nose. "Compliment, not torment…I am going to need a lot of help," he said to himself. 


	5. A Shocking Greeting

Legolas took in deep breaths as he approached where she was standing. He was only ten paces away from her, but she didn't notice him at all. He was far too quiet. He wondered what she sounded like, what is would be like to talk to her. "Should I say anything? Why am I so taken with her?" Many of those thoughts were floating about in Legolas's head. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling.  
  
When she started to walk away from the tilila tree, he almost felt distraught. He felt the need to know where she was going. He had started walking down the right side of the path, and then he saw her off in the distance. He followed her back to the riverside, and there she stood. She was by the water, looking into it and watching the fish. She was softly humming. Legolas thought that it was soothing to hear both the water and her voice at the same time. He pondered what he should say to her. He was drawing a blank. This had never happened to him before.  
  
She bent down to the water and cupped her hands to take a drink. Right as she stood up, Legolas built up enough courage to greet her.  
  
"Tis a beautiful day, is it not?" he said.  
  
She jumped and shrieked as the unfamiliar voice shocked her and she was so caught off guard that she fell forward into the water. Legolas jumped from the sound of her scream, and immediately he was crouched over the side of the river, wide-eyed and bewildered at what had just happened. "Oh NO," he thought, "what have I done?! I have frightened her!"  
  
The young elf was up to her waist in water once she was able to stand. She tried her best to compose herself, but she was appalled. She thought that someone had done this on purpose, but when she looked up to the flustered and baffled face of the elf before her, she calmed down.  
  
"Oh, oh-malady, are you alright?" he stuttered.  
  
"I think so, but pray tell me - what spurred you to startle me in such a way?" she said.  
  
Legolas thought that he would melt just by looking into her eyes. Now he felt guilt come upon him and he felt horrible for making her fall.  
  
"Oh fairest creature, by no means were the results of my actions intentional. Are you in any way damaged?"  
  
The young elf heard the sweetness and sincerity in his voice and smiled. "No, but a little embarrassed and soaked. I look as if someone attempted to drown me." She paused and pulled some small braids from her vision. She squeezed the water out of the braids as much as she could. "And my sister is going to surely give me a piece of her mind. I have ruined her favorite gown." She looked down at the wet mass of cloth that she wore.  
  
"Malady, I apologize. To ease your suffering I offer this." Legolas stood straight up, and began to set aside his bow and arrow that he carried on his back. Then as he started to take off his belt, the young elf said in a loud voice, "Excuse me, sir, but may I ask what you are doing?"  
  
Legolas laughed and answered, "I am just putting my sword down. I do not want it to rust." And with that Legolas leaped and dove into the river. The young elf was confused, but she had a smile on her face. She saw his head rise from the water, and he swam towards her.  
  
"If you are to walk around drenched, then so will I," Legolas said.  
  
She was shocked and pleased at the same time. She gave him a huge grin. "Why sir, that is heartfelt. I thank you."  
  
Legolas paused and thought of what to say next. He stammered, but finally got his sentences out. "If it will make you feel any better, I say that your fall was the most graceful I have ever seen. You were a swan." Legolas realized how stupid he thought he sounded in that moment and his face reddened. 'A swan?' he thought to himself. He thought he had blown it. He let his head hang low in defeat. But then he heard giggling. He looked up to see her smiling. That was surely comforting.  
  
"Oh, and to answer your question – yes," she said.  
  
Legolas's mind went blank again. He thought about it, but then he had to ask.  
  
"What question is that malady?"  
  
The young elf couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"You said, 'Tis a beautiful day, is it not?'" she said.  
  
It all came back to him then. Legolas felt his face flush again, and he wondered if he could look anymore foolish in front of her. He took in a deep breath, and then slowly released it. He noticed that the young elf was watching him closely now.  
  
"Sir, is everything alright? You seem tense as if something is bothering you."  
  
Legolas looked at her, and tried to memorize every curve of her face. He wanted to remember her. He thought she was exquisite.  
  
"Yes, malady, everything is perfect. It's just…" his voiced trailed off.  
  
"Go on, what is it?" she said.  
  
Legolas became incredibly nervous, and he tried to calm himself by taking in one more breath. "To be truly honest, when I look upon you, I feel as I can say nothing save for the meekest of phrases."  
  
She was speechless. No one had ever complimented her in such ways. She felt loved for some reason, by someone she barely knew. She started to reply, but then something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Someone was coming. She suddenly felt panicked as she saw who it was, and she started pushing Legolas towards small plants and bushes that grew by the riverside. "Hurry!" she whispered, "Over there, behind the brush! Hide!!!"  
  
Legolas was certainly puzzled, but he did what she told him to do. He pushed himself to the other side and bent down lower in the water. Now it was halfway up to his chest. The young elf was in such an alarm that she suddenly clung to him. Legolas was surprised, but he dare not push her away. He casually wrapped his arms around her shoulders. It felt good to be so close to someone because the water was in fact chilling. He could feel her body heat, and that comforted the coldness that was creeping about him. And then he saw the figure of another female elf. She had long brown hair, just as the one that was right near him. There was an amazing resemblance between them. She stopped and looked to the river, as if she were in deep thought.  
  
In the tiniest whisper that he could manage, Legolas said, "What is wrong? Who is that?" The young elf motioned to be quiet, and put her hand over his mouth. Legolas started to become worried by her seriousness. He softly took her hand from his mouth, and set it back to her side. Then she moved even closer to him, for now they were both freezing from staying in the water too long. He was worried, but he decided to just wait it out. All he did was take in breath after deep breath. By doing so he couldn't help but notice her smell. 'Roses…she smells of roses,' he thought. He placed his chin on her head, and proceeded to wait until she said it was finally alright to move.  
  
The young elf thought that they would never be able to get out of the water. She was so cold by then, and she desperately tried to get closer to him, so they could share body heat. She placed her head against his chest and shivered. Suddenly she thought, 'Ohhh he smells good.' She tried to snap her mind back into reality. She glanced back to where the person was standing, and she noticed that she was gone. She sighed in relief.  
  
"Is it ok now? Who was that?" questioned Legolas. She let go of him, and then started to swim towards the side.  
  
"That was Arwen. She is my sister."  
  
Legolas started to swim forward also, and he didn't see the reasoning for hiding from her sister.  
  
"Wait," he said, "Have you done something wrong? Why should you hide from your own blood?"  
  
The young elf stopped and looked at him. "Have you forgotten about this dress, sir? She would kill me if she knew that I was in the river with it on!"  
  
Legolas burst out laughing. "Oh my…" he started as he climbed out of the river, but he was interrupted by her.  
  
"Please do not finish that," she laughed. She pulled herself out of the water and stood before him. It was obvious that she was cold, because she was trembling. Legolas tried to position himself to where the wind would not hit her. Enormous gusts had just rolled along, as if they were to spite the waterlogged elves.  
  
"Maybe it would be best if you seek shelter. The wind is giving no mercy this day." He gently moved a tiny lock of hair that hung across her eyes to behind her ear.  
  
"Yes that is a great idea. I need to go to my house anyway. I need to change. There is to be a grand celebration tonight."  
  
"Really? What kind of celebration?" he wondered.  
  
She giggled and threw her hands up in uncertainty. "To tell the truth, I do not know. The master of the city has declared there be celebration tonight. So we are to celebrate! He has told me nothing else." She started to walk away from where they were currently standing.  
  
"Oh…but why would he tell you, I mean, in particular?"  
  
She stopped and turned to him. 'He does not know,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well I am his daughter, good sir."  
  
Legolas was embarrassed by his mistake. He began to apologize, but she stopped him. "It is alright. You were being honest in your conversation." She could not help but smile at him. He seemed so uncomfortable around her for some odd reason, and she thought it was adorable.  
  
As another gust of wind hit them, she noticed that he slightly shuddered. "Would you like some dry clothes? I am certain that I could find some to fit you," she asked.  
  
A look of panic shot into Legolas's eyes, and he quickly declined. "No, no. Tis not necessary. These clothes will dry sooner or later. I think that I will just look around a bit more. There is really nothing else for me to do for the night." He crossed his arms across his chest to try and keep some warmth.  
  
The young elf did feel bad, because she was about to just leave him there. 'But it was his choice,' she thought as she gazed at him. He wore the softest look, and his eyes…his eyes were the most soulful she had ever seen. They stared at each other for a moment. She felt a certain emotion tugging at her from inside. She knew that she wanted to say something, but she was wondering whether or not it would be right. Finally, she decided to go with her gut feelings. "Would you like to accompany me to the party?"  
  
Legolas was stunned, but extremely delighted by her request. "Of course. It would be an honor."  
  
She gave him a broad smile and said, "Wonderful. Meet me back here at sunset."  
  
Legolas took her hand and kissed it softly. "Until then, malady." He watched intently as the young elf walked away from the riverbank. He stared until he could see her no more, and then he realized that he was still soaking and dripping with water. He began to shiver, but he was feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Mithfalmawen set foot into the front entrance, she saw her father coming down the stairs, arm and arm with another elf. They were talking too quietly for Mithfalmawen to hear. But she didn't care. She was too excited. She hadn't seen that particular elf in a while.  
  
"Dear Linteanna!" she cried as she skipped forth, "Where have you been  
  
these past years?"  
  
Linteanna laughed. "Oh goodness. It is a long story my friend. But I am  
  
afraid I cannot tell it now. I will surely catch up with you at a later time though. I must be on my way now."  
  
Mithfalmawen watched Linteanna's face as she spoke. The curvature of her jaw, her forehead, and her nose - they seemed all too familiar than before. 'She has amazing resemblance to the elf I just met. Strange,' she thought.  
  
"Yes, yes of course. It was nice seeing you." Mithfalmawen hugged her,  
  
and then Linteanna departed from the western door.  
  
Mithfalmawen walked up to where her father had stopped which was midway  
  
down the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed him on  
  
the forehead.  
  
"How are you today dear Father?"  
  
"I am quite fine. But tell me," he said as he patted and felt the clothing on her arm, "Why are you damp? And you smell of..." he sniffed in the air, "...roses soaked in river water."  
  
Mithfalmawen giggled as she thought of the situation she was just in.  
  
"It is nothing Father. I had an accident down by the river, quite silly actually."  
  
Elrond smiled back at her. He thought there was no need to be in such a dark mood as he was with Arwen. He didn't want to upset his youngest daughter. "Has Arwen spoken with you?" he asked.  
  
"No sir, but I did see her by the river - but with the situation I was in, I chose to hide from her."  
  
Elrond paused and looked at his daughter. "I am not going to ask about  
  
that. Long story I take?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course," he sighed, "Well as you noticed, Linteanna has come to Rivendell. She has also brought her brother, of whom I have not met. She says that he wanted to walk about a little. Have you seen him? I am sure he would look like his sister..."  
  
Mithfalmawen's mind wandered to the young elf down by the riverside. 'He  
  
could not be...he did not act it. But Linteanna does not act it either, but she is different. She is no normal royalty. But it makes sense - they look alike. Oh if only I knew his name. I did not even ask him his name,' she thought. She decided to keep her thoughts quiet until she surely knew who he was.  
  
"I do not believe so..." she said. Elrond nodded and said, "Hmm. Well if you do see him, please be humble. And his name is Legolas."  
  
"Legolas..." she repeated. Her mind floated away from her as she thought  
  
about the young elf. She suddenly daydreamed about him, wondering where he was at that moment. But then she heard her father's voice.  
  
"You are to attend the celebration tonight, are you not? Tancal will have it no other way."  
  
"Why yes, of course. I am bringing someone also," and when she said that, she realized her mistake, and quickly changed the subject. "Father, may I ask the meaning of the festivities tonight?"  
  
Elrond's mouth slightly dropped from surprise, because he hadn't expected that his youngest daughter would want to know about that. In fact he hadn't really thought of a clear answer. "Well first of all, we are to celebrate Tancal's new appointment, and I think that it would be best for everyone to be merry for the night," he said and then  
  
he slightly paused, pondering whether or not he should mention the oncoming events. "I feel that there will be many problems for our people in the days to come. We need a bit of rejoicing..."  
  
Mithfalmawen's face was as innocent as a child. She didn't understand  
  
what her father meant, but she didn't think it was right to question him. "Alright, I trust your judgment, Father. We will have a great time tonight," she said as she smiled. 


	6. Mistake After Mistake

Tancal walked slowly down to the edge of the flowing water. He had taken a shortcut through the trees and across overgrown bushes and plants until he was at the very end of the river, nearest to the Misty Mountains. He wanted to try and get away so he could sort his thoughts. They were filled of his encounter with Linteanna and the words that Nuinwath had spoken to him. Compliment, not torment.  
  
Deep down he knew he wanted to be kind to her, to tell her how he felt when he first saw her in the foyer. But instead he made her angry. In reality, he didn't want harm to come to her in any way, but he loved to see her face when she was caught by surprise by his comments or how her eyes sparked when she grew angry. When he saw her, it was as if he couldn't control the words that he spoke. Maybe he should apologize, but then again, he didn't want her to think him weak. He knew that she wasn't afraid of him. She had shown that already in the foyer. He didn't need her to think anything else that wasn't becoming.  
  
"I hope you are prepared to finish what you started, sir."  
  
The cold, low voice startled him, for he had not heard anyone come behind him. He drew his sword and turned around to see the person that consumed his thoughts.  
  
"Do you truly wish to fight me, Linteanna? You do not know of my great training."  
  
"I do not fear you and I wish you to know that for certain."  
  
She had her dagger drawn and he could tell that she was tense, for her knuckles where white from her tight grip on the handle of the blade. He could tell she was not going to back away. He smiled at her, for in that moment he thought her completely stunning and her determination made him smile even more.  
  
"Are you teasing me, Tancal?" she said through her teeth, as she felt the animosity rise inside of her. "Do you not believe me?! I will prove to you that I can defeat you. You will be sorry that you challenged me."  
  
"Oh? Is that true? I do believe that you will regret your words, dear Linteanna. I will not show mercy just because you are a female."  
  
"Do not insult me, dear Tancal. Come; show me your best skills. I shall show you mine."  
  
With her last statement, she pointed her dagger at him and he swung his sword towards her. Their weapons clashed against each other and Linteanna moved swiftly and spun behind Tancal. With power and grace, she kicked his sword from his hand and placed her dagger at his neck.  
  
"Fight? I believe that you need to reevaluate your definition of the word." She said, with a smirk on her face. Tancal felt the intense heat of her weapon against his throat, but it did not affect him as much as she would have liked. He smiled back and then grabbed both her wrists and threw her to the ground. Her dagger was knocked from her hand, and she scrambled to obtain it again. Before she could get to it, Tancal caught her by the waist and shoulder. He pressed his weight against her to keep her from moving and then he said in her ear, "I hope you do not mean this in all seriousness. You really should not try, you know that you cannot defeat me." When he spurred her anger on, he did not realize that he was making her even stronger.  
  
For the next couple of minutes, the two elves were struggling on the ground in a fierce match of will and strength. Whenever she would start to get away from him, he would always catch her. It was becoming quite frustrating for her. She twisted and turned, and then she was pinned on her back. She tried to get an arm free, but this time it was only a distraction for Tancal. As he tried to reposition himself so she could not get away, she immediately kicked up, knocking him in his left side. He winced from the sudden pain and then with an incredible force, she shoved him with all of her might. He flew back and landed right by her knife. But he was too slow for her. She had already picked it up before he even reached for it.  
  
Tancal felt a little uneasy with not having a weapon when she did. He decided to not give up though. She lunged forward and swung at him, but he swerved back and caught her arm. He quickly stepped forward and placed a foot behind hers and pushed her back which caused her to lose her balance. They tumbled to the ground once again. But this time Linteanna wasn't as strong. She was starting to become weary, and she was beginning to think how long this was going to go on.  
  
Tancal had her pinned once again and he brought her own hand and knife against her throat. She pushed against him, but most of her strength was gone. She suddenly screamed with her last effort, and it was filled with hatred. His face was close enough to hers that he could feel her breath against his skin. Her face showed her surprise and the pain and discomfort that he was causing her by restraining her, but her eyes held her anger and defeat. Tancal was lost in those eyes. He knew at that moment that he regretted his actions. He just did not know how much.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden Tancal felt something sharp whirl by his ear. The arrow clipped a piece of his hair as it flew by his head and landed directly in the center of the trunk of a large tree. Tancal seized the dagger from her hand and moved to turn towards the direction the arrow had been shot. Before he could turn all the way though, a sharp, metal blade found his neck. His face strained and his heart pounded as he moved his eyes to see who was holding the sword at his throat. He instantly was filled with fear for his life when he saw who it was.  
  
"Give me one reason why I should not slay you at this very moment," Legolas said angrily and through gritted teeth. Tancal was intimidated by the tone in his voice. His answer was delayed because he was trying to decide whether or not to fight back.  
  
"I do not believe you are involved in this manner," he managed to say.  
  
"I certainly am now," he grunted and in one swift movement, he sheathed his sword and grabbed a handful of Tancal's hair. He also grabbed Tancal's wrist because he didn't want him to try anything with that dagger. "Drop it!" he growled.  
  
Tancal cringed as Legolas's grip tightened on his scalp. It felt like he was trying to pull every single hair out of his head. He became frightful because of this elf's strength. He knew that he could not possibly fight back because he was far more powerful than he was. 'Where did he come from?' Tancal wondered, 'He must have heard her scream…' He finally did what he was told. The dagger made a loud clink as it hit the ground.  
  
"Do you have any idea whom you were fighting? You fool! How dare you lay your hands on her. You shall be punished for assaulting a princess, and your punishment shall be far greater due to the fact that she is my sister!" Legolas acted as if he had complete control on the outside but inside his rage was beginning to take control. He had to leave before he actually killed him.  
  
"You are fortunate this time, for I am not in the mood for killing today. But if this should happen again, you shall not live. Remember that." With his last words spoken, he released Tancal from his death grip and shoved him away. Legolas stared at Tancal with cold, hating eyes and then turned to Linteanna, who was still in shock at what had taken place.  
  
"Come, Linteanna.You need not associate yourself with elves such as this." He said as he extended his arm to help her up. Tancal kept his eyes on her as she slowly got up and followed her brother. He could tell she usually was not defeated and she was still angry that he had pinned her. Suddenly, she turned back around with a flame in her eyes. She walked towards him with dignity and stared in his eyes the entire time. She came face to face with him and stopped. She stayed there for a few seconds and then suddenly bent down and grabbed her dagger from the ground. He didn't move. He knew Legolas was still watching and he didn't want to fight her anymore. He didn't want to hurt her or anger her anymore. He knew by the look in her eyes that he was not going to convince her easily.  
  
Before she turned to leave, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I will get you back for that."  
  
As she turned quickly to leave, her hair swept over Tancal's face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hair on his skin. When he opened them, both Linteanna and Legolas were gone. He was left there alone and for the first time, he regretted being the winner of a fight. 


	7. Twitterpation

The sun was barely beginning to set as Legolas arrived back to the riverside. He was significantly warmer because by this time, his clothes weren't damp anymore. Linteanna had asked him about that earlier because he really did not look his best. He blew the question off and told her it wasn't important. He started to question her about the elf she was fighting, but their conversation was shortened. They both realized what time it was. Linteanna still had to dress for the party, and Legolas had somewhere to be.  
  
He traveled back through the trees and the forest. He immediately went to the water to take a sip. He could not get the previous situation out of his head. His anger was still apparent and he thought about the idiot who would dare touch his sister. He paced back and forth, thinking about what do to with him. He stopped as he heard something.  
  
There was a light, soft sound. It was the crackling of several leaves. They were crunching under someone's feet. He turned to the direction it was coming from, and he saw her coming, the one who had caught his attention. He felt as if he was in another world when he laid eyes upon her. 'Oh she is radiant,' he silently said. She wore a stunning white gown, and the paleness of her skin magnified her purity. He thought she looked so fragile and delicate. He was amazed by the length of her hair. She had unbraided it all, and now it hung down her shoulders and her back. The setting sun added sparkles to each strand of hair as the rays of light shone on them.  
  
Legolas was frozen by her presence, and he felt like he could stand there for days and watch her. She slowly walked towards him and stopped by his side. For a moment they stood silent, only watching the sunset. Finally the young elf said in a whisper, "It is beautiful, is it not?" Legolas turned to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered back. All of a sudden he had the urge to kiss her, and he did. He pressed his lips against hers, and ran his other hand through her hair. It was a sweet and tender kiss, filled with innocence and affection.  
  
It caught the young elf off guard completely, but she did not reject it. She felt her face burn with surprise, and reluctantly broke their kiss after a moment or two. She became flustered and light-headed and didn't know what to say when she looked at him. Legolas noticed this, and he was feeling a bit dizzy himself, but he ignored it. He saw that her face was flushed and suddenly he wondered if he had made the right decision.  
  
"Malady, I apologize. I-I know that was wrong of me, I did not mean to offend you…"  
  
She held up her hand and said, "No, no! Tis quite alright. You did not offend me." Her heartbeat was at an outrageous speed, and she felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. She tried to fan herself to try and calm down, but that wasn't helping. Legolas stepped forward and started fanning her also.  
  
"Are you alright?" He was becoming worried because she was acting quite strange.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm wonderful actually." She leaned forward and they kissed again. This time Legolas was the one to be a little surprised, but he returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders for support, because her legs felt like they would give out at any moment. Legolas slid his arms around her waist, and without breaking the kiss they fell to the ground. But once they had landed, the young elf started giggling, so Legolas opened his eyes. She then started laughing loudly and dug her face into the side of his neck. He immediately thought to himself, 'What did I do to make her laugh!?'  
  
Legolas smiled and questioned, "Is there something wrong? What did I do?"  
  
She pulled away from him and went on laughing. "Nothing, nothing at all. But just…how did we come to be in this situation? I mean…for some reason I feel like I have known you for ages, but I have only known you for a few hours. And look at us," she laughed, "Please excuse my laughing, but I guess it is a defense mechanism for times where I really do not know what to say."  
  
"Oh…I see. Well, I used to always hear two stories about love in my younger days; the first one is that you meet someone and then after a while, the feelings start to change – you are friends first, but then it grows into love; the second is that love is instantaneous. Love at first sight. I guess that is our case," he sighed.  
  
"I guess…I've never known love like this before. It is completely different, but in a good way," she said.  
  
"I know, but just remember to breathe. Your face is turning red again," he teased. They both moved on their sides so that they were facing each other, and they propped their heads in their hands. The ground felt soft all of a sudden, and it made them want to stay there forever. They stared at each other for what seemed to be hours. But they didn't care.  
  
Legolas felt like he was still in that other world. This elf was so much different than the others he had been with. The others had often hurt him, because they wanted him for his royalty and riches, and he was not too quick to forget that. But she was definitely different. He felt it. He thought it comforting that she didn't know where he was from, or who his family was. He thought that if she knew, her feelings would change towards him.  
  
He placed a light kiss on her cheek, and traced the side of her face with his finger. She took his hand, and gently kissed his palm. "Come now, let us talk," she said.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Yes, let us talk."  
  
The young elf studied his face, and then said, "What is your name?"  
  
Alarm and panic flew into his eyes. He wasn't expecting that question. He swallowed and tried to deflect the question. "Why is a name so important?"  
  
"Because," she started, "It's yours. I want to know!" she laughed.  
  
Legolas was trying to think of a way around it. "Well, if it is so important, then what is yours?"  
  
The young elf knew that he was running from the question now, so she decided to play along. She knew that she would eventually find out.  
  
"Mithfalmawen," she whispered. He closed his eyes and repeated her name.  
  
"It is almost as lovely as you are," he said.  
  
"Why, thank you good sir," she said as she kissed his hand once again. "Now, tell me yours."  
  
He started to feel trapped, and this could be seen in his eyes. Mithfalmawen sat up, and watched him closely. "What is it that you fear? Why can you not tell me your name?"  
  
He sat up also, and with a tinge of desperation in his voice, he said, "You might think me different when you know who I am."  
  
"Why do you think this?" she questioned.  
  
He sighed. "Because. It has happened every single time. Prior experiences cloud my mind, I guess."  
  
She placed both of her hands on the sides of his cheeks, and brought her face close to his. "I am not like the others, Legolas."  
  
He started to say something, but then he leaned back in shock when he realized what she had said. "You've known the whole time? And you did not say anything?" he asked.  
  
"Not the entire time…Before I came to meet you here, I saw your sister, Linteanna, who I had known previously, and my father mentioned that her brother, Legolas, had come along also. I noticed the resemblance between you two, and I made the assumption."  
  
"So you knew then, and your feelings did not vary…in any way?"  
  
"No, Legolas. I just want you to know that I will love you for who you are on the inside. That's all that matters to me."  
  
He suddenly felt a bit of relief. He sighed and said, "Thank you. That means a lot to me…" and his voice slowly trailed off. Then he also felt embarrassed and ashamed that he supposed she would be the same as the others. He turned away and did not look her in the face because he thought she would be disappointed in him. "Forgive me, malady. My past…is too troubling."  
  
"Then I have a solution," Mithfalmawen started. She crawled back in front of him, and pulled his chin up. "Do not live in the past. We are in the present. Keep your head up for the future." She grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. "And guess what?" she said as she stood up before him.  
  
"What is that, malady?"  
  
"We have a party to attend!" She twirled around where she was standing, and then bowed graciously before him.  
  
"Ah yes, the party. I have almost forgotten. But I have one question before we go."  
  
"Proceed," she grinned.  
  
He pointed down to her feet, which we even paler than the rest of her skin. "Your shoes. You have none! That is strange…"  
  
"No, no, no!" she giggled, "It is the other way around. You will catch many eyes at the party if you do not take these boots off." She bent down to his feet and started to untie the laces. He protested, but once she had gotten one off and flung it behind her into the river, he realized there was no use. When she removed the other, she sighed in victory. "There we are. Now we are ready to go." She helped him up, and again they met face to face. She could not resist tasting his sweet lips once again, and they were enveloped in yet another kiss, but this time it was filled with passion and love. And with hands intertwined, they made their way back to the main of the city where the celebration had begun. 


	8. Twitterpation: Part Deux

Whenever there was a party or celebration in Rivendell, there never seemed to be an exact place to stay. The party roamed everywhere, and it could be anywhere, even in the farthest outreaches of the forests. When a matter was declared, it spread through the entire city, and that was how it was that night. As the sun set, elves started to appear from their lodgings, and suddenly the air was filled with a certain degree of jocularity. The main crowd stayed nearly in the main hall of the largest building, which was the house of Elrond. But he was preoccupied, and did not venture in. He and Tancal stood outside, and greeted people as they came and went. Even though their outwardly appearances seemed calm and cheerful, thoughts of many subjects cluttered their minds.  
  
Elrond he could not help but frown when he saw Nuinwath walking towards them, for he reminded Elrond of what was to come. It was unusual for Tancal to see Nuinwath in clothing that was not armored. He noticed that the captain became smaller when he was not covered with mail and shield. But the gleam of light that flickered from the sword that hung from his belt caught both Elrond's and Tancal's attention. Never for any reason did Nuinwath discard his weapons, not even for a non-violent celebration. That was how he was.  
  
"Ah, Lord Elrond," he greeted as he bowed before him. "Young Tancal, I wish to congratulate you once again on your appointment." He then saluted the newest member of his forces. "I have come to inform you that you will take part in your first patrol tomorrow morning. You will be accompanying me on the northern side. Be there roughly after sunrise."  
  
"Yes, sir!" he said, beaming with pride. Then Nuinwath passed by them, and joined the growing crowd inside the main hall. But suddenly another elf came walking briskly up to them. It was Glorfindel, a noble and heroic elf. He stopped by Elrond's ear, and whispered low and quickly. Elrond nodded and then turned to face Tancal. "Stay here for the moment, I have something to tend to. I will return shortly." With that, he and Glorfindel walk off. Tancal was a bit puzzled, but he stayed as he was told. Moments had passed by when he saw Mithfalmawen coming. He smiled at her, but then it slowly faded when he realized who she was linked with. It was the elf who had snapped on him like a dry branch, Linteanna's brother. As they approached, Tancal allowed himself to sink away from sight so he could not be recognized. He did not want to be attacked or yelled at again. He had a feeling that the elf would not forget.  
  
Once they passed, Tancal returned to his spot just in time to see the next person arrive. For Tancal it was like a dream when he laid eyes on her. Everything seemed to slow down, and he felt like he was in a hazy room. He became dazed and detached from the world as his eyes followed her. "Linteanna," he whispered, but yet it was barely a whisper, almost silent and more like a sigh.  
  
He became more and more nervous as she walked closer and closer. He first noticed that her long blonde hair was now up-draped in an assortment of curls and twists. It looked perfect, and the baby's breath that was woven throughout added an effect of naturalness and sophistication. She donned a silk gown that most favored the color of a springtime lily that was splashed with the lightest of violet. "Compliment, not torment," he silently repeated.  
  
Linteanna came to a halt as she saw who was welcoming everyone for the celebration. He immediately bowed before her and said, "Good evening." When he stood straight, their eyes met and she forced an evil and harsh glare at him.  
  
'Oh my,' he thought to himself, 'I have a lot of apologizing to do.' He quickly tried to think of something to say to her. "Fair maiden, might I say that you look absolutely ravishing."  
  
She kept her cold glance. She slowly walked up to him as she had previously in the afternoon. "Do not think me dense, Tanny," she said. He tried to say something else, but she purposely interrupted him. "No, no. I will not so easily forget what you have said and done. Remember where I used to count the stars and pick wildflowers? Meet me there in twenty minutes. We shall fight again, but this time – without any distractions. I will conquer you."  
  
Then she stepped past him and roughly knocked her shoulder against his in the process. Tancal was stunned that she still held so much anger, and he silently watched her stride off into a crowd.  
  
'What a fiery one she is…' he thought.  
  
Elrond returned soon after his encounter with Linteanna. Tancal made some excuse up to get away from the party, and then left Elrond to tend to the party-people who would not stop coming. Tancal briskly walked through the trees, but then he started to run as he realized how much time he had left. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he thought about his plans for her.  
  
** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
The minutes had passed, and now Linteanna was traveling through the brush and branches of the great forest. She was trudging to outside of the boundaries of Rivendell. It was the only place where she felt she could run free when she was younger. There was always so much protection around her and her father when they visited in those days, and she finally discovered a perfect place to relax after a day of wandering.  
  
Even though it was becoming pitch-dark, she still remembered the path as if it was painted on her hand. She was barely paying any attention to that though, for her mind was elsewhere. She was moving through the forest emitting an aura of rage. She flung and snatched past the limbs of plants, and maneuvered her way around puddles of murky water and slosh.  
  
As she came close to her hiding place, she saw him in the distance. She immediately pulled Rinelen from a secret pocket in her gown, and gripped it fiercely.  
  
'I will show that manner-less elf,' she said to herself, 'I pity the creature that ends up with him…she will have much to deal with – especially with such a rude and thoughtless thing like him. How dare he say such things. He will finally learn. No one will treat me the way he has.'  
  
Linteanna finally appeared from the shelter of the forest and stalked forward, but she stopped in confusion. The sight spun her head into a web of mystification. She was certainly uneasy of it all. She saw Tancal, and then her eyes drifted to the ground where there was an ivory blanket laid out across the grass with a wide variety of bread and wine. Everything around the area seemed to be sprinkled with petals of purple roses.  
  
She slowly walked towards him, pointing her weapon ahead. It seemed like too big of a change, and she was suspicious. "What is the meaning of this? Do you mean to trick me?"  
  
He silently shook his head, and stepped up to her. She was alarmed by this, and she raised her blade. "I am warning you, I came to fight. I will conquer you."  
  
Tancal's eyes shined in the moonlight. Linteanna caught the look of his face, and she knew something had changed.  
  
"But malady," he said. He softly pushed her hand that held the knife away, and reached for the other. He gently placed it on his chest, and held it there. He leaned close to her, and whispered in her ear, "Tis not necessary, for you have already conquered my heart."  
  
In those very seconds, Linteanna's own heart melted and her anger towards him faded away. She left the dagger fall to the ground, and now she held Tancal's other hand.  
  
"My dearest Linteanna," he whispered, "Please forgive me, I was too foolish and blind to know how to act around you. You make me completely different, it is amazing actually. You affect me in ways I never knew could be affected. And I give you my deepest apologies if I have caused you any discomfort or pain in any way."  
  
"It is alright…just keep talking," she said with her eyes closed. She wore the slightest smile, and inside she felt as if she would just burst.  
  
Tancal was relieved that she was no longer upset, and he thought that she looked much more stunning when she did not have an angered face. He thought that she looked peaceful and he loved having her right in front of him. He tediously kissed the side of her neck, and removed various fray hairs that had fallen from her trip through the woods. He tucked them behind her ear, and studied her face once again.  
  
He kissed her forehead and said, "Your skin shines with a beauty the earth, sky, wind, and water could not create even when they are joined together." He then placed kisses on both of her shut eyelids. "Your eyes radiate the very light the moon's envy yearns for. And your mouth…" She opened her eyes, and their eyes locked once again. She saw his gaze wandering down from her eyes to her lips. He smiled and tilted his head, and brought his lips against hers. They barely touched, and he pulled away slightly. He gazed down at her, and his facial expression mirrored what she was feeling inside. "And your mouth...is as soft as the petals of a flower and sweeter than honey." Their lips met again, this time lingering longer against each other.  
  
Then Tancal slipped an arm around her waist and guided her to the blanket that was stretched across the ground. There they sat and ate, and at times they even fed each other. Then once they were full, they talked about an assortment of things.  
  
"Tancal, have you seen my dagger. I dropped it somewhere, and I cannot seem to find it…" Linteanna said as she slowly scanned the ground. Tancal knew where she had dropped it, so he got up and found it and brought it to the blanket. When he sat down, he did not give it back to her. He held it in his fingers, slowly tracing its handle and admiring the craftiness of the blade.  
  
"Linteanna," Tancal started, "Do you know that you and this blade have several things in common?"  
  
Linteanna watched his face to try and see if he was being serious or humorous. She decided that it didn't matter, so she went along with him. "Oh really? And how is that?"  
  
Tancal grinned and he remained quiet for a moment, as if he was trying to perfectly word what he was about to say.  
  
"Well, my flower, my stunning purple rose…right now I can tell you that both you and the knife are fiery as ever," he said through a few small giggles, "and you both hold a certain amount of dangerous beauty."  
  
Linteanna was enjoying this flattery so she egged him on even more. "Explain your reasoning, please?"  
  
Tancal held the knife up, and studied it. Then he glanced back at her. "Well you see, this knife here…It might look small or meek, but when put into battle, something else shines through. That is what I think of you. You have a fragile exterior, and I underestimated your power and lethalness. But I think I learned my lesson with help from your brother," he said as he pointed to his scalp and rubbed where it still hurt the most. They laughed together and she leaned over and kissed him on the temple. "It will heal in due time, do not worry."  
  
"Yes, I know. I was just a bit surprised, that is all." Tancal's glance turned back to the knife that was still in his hand. He was wondering where it got its heat from, because it didn't look like it was very high in temperature. It looked like an ordinary blade. He was almost hesitant at touching it, but he decided to do it anyway. And by reflex his fingers did not stay on the blade very long. Linteanna was watching the entire time, and she smiled as he shook his fingers.  
  
"Did you think that it would not be as hot as before?" she asked.  
  
"No, I do not understand it. It burns me, but it does not burn you. Is it a riddle of some sort?"  
  
"No, there is no riddle. When the Númenóreans forged it, they made it to damage everything but the person it was entrusted to. So it will never affect me until I pass it on to someone else." She cautiously put her fingers on the edge of the blade, and took it back from him. "But that will not be for a very long time. I love Rinelen," she said as she put it back in a hidden compartment in her dress.  
  
Now it all made sense to Tancal. "Ah…I was trying to somehow connect all of that. I became truly puzzled when I held it at your neck during our engagement." He pointed toward her neck, and saw a glimpse of something that startled him. He reached to move her hair away from her neck, and she tried to pull away but he caught her. He slightly lifted her chin and was aghast by what he saw. There was a sharp, dark bruise that lay across her neck from where he had pressed the knife earlier. Suddenly he felt guilty and horrible for inflicting this upon her. He didn't know what to say or even how to start to apologize. Linteanna looked at his face and saw immense pain in his eyes.  
  
"It is nothing, Tancal," she protested. "Do not worry, it will be gone in less than a day."  
  
He leaned towards her and kissed her neck and the bruise as softly as he could. "My delicate purple rose…" he said. Then they embraced into another kiss.  
  
As the time passed their conversations became lower and lower until finally they were silent. Linteanna found comfort up against Tancal. He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt incredibly safe there. All they did was look up at the stars together. Linteanna didn't want to the morning to come, and just as she was thinking that, Tancal started to sing. He serenaded her with a song about the beauty of the sea. It was an emotional song, almost even melancholy. And he ended it with a long, sad sigh.  
  
"That was amazing. Where did you learn it from?" she asked.  
  
"Nuinwath. I have heard him sing that many a time. It seems to be his favorite, and I am beginning to like it. Speaking of Nuinwath, malady – I have to go now. I am to patrol with him this morn." He gracefully stood up and helped her to her feet.  
  
"And what a glorious morn it is," she said as she looked to the golden sunrise. The sun was beginning to shine on them, and Tancal kissed her goodbye. No words were needed. Their eyes said everything. And he then walked away, and Linteanna watched for a while. After he was gone, she turned back to watch the rest of the sunrise. She felt fresh and almost complete. It was something that she never felt before, and she was certainly not bothered with it. 


	9. Frustrations in the Morning

As the early morning went on, Linteanna stayed in the area where she had spent the previous night. She wanted to remember every word that was said, everything little thing that he did, she wanted to remember it all.  
  
It was still considered early to all things when she decided to start traveling back. She made her walk slower this time. She was not able to take in her surroundings before because of her anger. But as she was walking back she noticed how the plants and trees had grown since she was last there. Each small step she took made soft crunching sounds, each insect that she heard, the wind that blew across her face – it all helped her remember what she had missed.  
  
She was in a daydream of memories, but a playful shriek snapped her out of it. She looked around to see where it had come from, but she saw nothing. Then she heard another, and then laughing. She was curious so she slowly in the direction she thought it was coming from. The laughing became louder as she walked, and then finally she stopped and hid behind the large trunk of a tree. She cautiously peeped her head around the tree and she only saw Mithfalmawen. It looked like she was talking to someone, so Linteanna stretched her neck farther to see who it was. And a smile came across her face as she saw her brother.  
  
She sat and observed them for a while, and she had never seen her brother like this. He was acting differently around Mithfalmawen, so Linteanna thought that it was obvious that he liked her. He was incredibly happy and more carefree, like nothing mattered but her. Their talking was too low to hear, but Linteanna still watched intently. She knew that there was calmness surrounding them because there were several little birds hopping around the place where Legolas and Mithfalmawen lay. And Legolas was leaning in for a kiss just as Linteanna thought it would be best to make her presence known.  
  
"Greetings!" Linteanna said. Her voice was considerably loud and she not only startled the two elves, but she made all the birds fly away. The two elves' faces were bright red, and Mithfalmawen gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
"Good morning, Linteanna. May I ask how long you have been standing there?" she said.  
  
"Yes, how long?" Legolas chimed in.  
  
Linteanna stepped towards them as they began to stand. "Oh do not worry, you lovebirds. How was your evening?"  
  
"It was a fine night. The festivities were joyous, but I did not see my best friend Tancal, who was also the main reason for the celebration, all night. And I wanted to introduce him to Legolas, for I am sure that they would get along just fine. My father said that he was there for a moment, but then he disappeared."  
  
"And yes, I did want to meet him, because Mithfalmawen has told me so many things about him. And where were you Sister, I did not see you either for the entire night," Legolas said.  
  
Linteanna had forgotten that Mithfalmawen and Tancal were close friends, and she hadn't even thought about it the entire night. She and Tancal slipped from the real world and had completely forgotten the party also. Linteanna started to laugh as she tried to think of a way to tell her brother who Tancal really was.  
  
"Well I have something interesting to tell you both," she started, "I actually spent the entire night with Sir Tancal, and that was the reason why we were both not attending the party. And Legolas…you have met him."  
  
Legolas wore a puzzled look. "I beg your pardon, if I have met him, then I am sure that I would certainly remember."  
  
"Ah, but you do. He is the elf that I was with when you came along yesterday afternoon…"  
  
Legolas's face turned stern and he looked to Mithfalmawen, and he softened immediately because he saw that she was smiling. She said, "So you have met him! Well, what do you think of him?"  
  
Legolas was hesitant with his answer but then it was completely forgotten when he saw a dark figure flash behind where Linteanna stood. At first he thought it was nothing, but there it was again. And it stooped still behind a bush. In alarm Legolas pulled Linteanna and Mithfalmawen behind him to protect them. Legolas could not figure out what it was, but he stood studied the dark, crouching creature. And then he concluded it was an orc. Its breathing was heavy and erratic and its stench was now apparent. All of them stayed completely still for a matter of moments, and then Legolas finally broke the silence.  
  
"Here shows the stupidity of orcs. I think that it thinks we cannot see it." Then he slowly pulled his bow from his back and notched an arrow and let it fly free. As the arrow tore into its throat, the creature fell backwards with a grunt and grappled the empty air. Legolas stepped forward to inspect the body, but then the trap was sprung.  
  
Just as Legolas stepped forward, two orcs flung themselves from a tree. One landed just beside Linteanna and the other hit Mithfalmawen in the back causing her to fly forward. She landed roughly on the ground, and when she turned to move there was much pain at her temple. She brought her hand up to feel for any injury and winced once she found the spot that was most excruciating. She panicked as she saw rich, red blood covering her fingers. There was a deep cut from where her head had slammed into the ground.  
  
She was going to call out to Legolas, but her breath was cut short due to a heavy thing that jumped on her. Its weight was surprisingly heavy for the creature's miniature size. The stench was atrocious and that alone almost made Mithfalmawen retch.  
  
The small but powerful beast searched for her hands and tried to pry her to the ground. Then she heard a ghastly shriek and she turned her head just as Linteanna had ripped her dagger through the other orc. Mithfalmawen cried out in disgust at the sight. She desperately fought against the dark enemy above her and tried to scramble away but the ever-growing pain at her head was starting to hinder her strength.  
  
Suddenly the struggle went away as Legolas pulled the form from her. Mithfalmawen gasped as his hand flicked a knife upward against the orc's throat. Dark blood splattered to the ground and he let the body drop dismally.  
  
In that very second, Mithfalmawen saw fierceness in Legolas's face, something that she never wanted to see. It was pure hatred and anger. Seeing it in his face scared her. She stared at him, then to the creature and the growing pool of blood in the leaves. She sat in shock and tears welled in her eyes. Her mouth, which had dropped open, was now trembling.  
  
Legolas quickly bent down to try and comfort her the best he could.  
  
"Everything is alright. Are you ok?" he asked as he searched her face.  
  
"No…no, I'm not alright," she whispered. Her voice sounded weak to Legolas, and that made him even more upset.  
  
Then came Nuinwath and Tancal with the rest of their patrol. They all had weapons drawn and they looked around searching for anything that was a threat. Tancal immediately walked to Linteanna and asked if she had been hurt. But when he saw Mithfalmawen on the ground and bleeding, he became alarmed. He knelt down beside her and tried to talk to her.  
  
"Mithfalmawen, what happened?"  
  
Legolas, still not forgetting the other day, pushed him away from her and helped her stand. When Legolas shoved Tancal, both Nuinwath and Linteanna had stepped forward fearing that a fight would erupt between them. Nuinwath didn't like the way this elf was acting towards Tancal, and Linteanna knew that Legolas would be mad at him for a very long time.  
  
When Mithfalmawen was finally upright, she clutched to Legolas for safety. She felt dizzy and sick at the same time from the cut at her head, and she was still in shock.  
  
"It is none of your concern, Tancal. If you and your patrol had been looking to the entire area, we would not have been in this situation," Legolas snapped.  
  
Tancal was angered by Legolas's attitude towards him. "We came as fast as we could!" he said.  
  
"And we are still not out of the situation in which you speak," Nuinwath interrupted. "It is not finished. More orcs come," he said as he pointed past him.  
  
He was right. Legolas looked in the direction Nuinwath had pointed, and in the distance he saw maybe four dozen small figures trampling through the forest. Legolas tried to stay calm, but his thoughts could not leave the frightened elf that was in his arms. He stepped towards his sister and motioned for her. "Take her to the city."  
  
"No, I am stayi-" she started, but Legolas was quick to argue.  
  
"Please, take her," he begged.  
  
"I must stay and fight!" she declared.  
  
Then Legolas screamed in frustration, "Linteanna! JUST DO IT! GO!"  
  
Linteanna and as well as everyone else was startled by the force of his voice. 'He is like a complete different person,' she thought to herself. She dare not argue any longer, so she sighed and put one of Mithfalmawen's arms around her neck. Before they went Legolas whispered to her, "Please, keep her safe…" His eyes were pleading and strained.  
  
"I will, brother. Do not fear." And with that, Linteanna and Mithfalmawen headed back to the city. Legolas was still worried, but now he was a little relieved that he had both of them out of harm's way.  
  
In a matter of seconds the elves were advancing towards the oncoming band of orcs. They clashed together in shouts of anger and determination. Each elf fought at his own pace, but Legolas was moving so fast, fighting with a fury that could not go unnoticed. After Nuinwath had finished a creature and found no more around him, he turned and looked on the battle. He watched Legolas as he darted around, twisting his body in full rotation as he plunged the knife into the body of an orc and ripped upwards, slicing flesh, bone, and organs. He quickly moved on and the silver blur of his knife slashed creature after creature, piling bodies all over the ground and staining the leaves below their misshapen bodies.  
  
Finally the last fell, and the elves were able to rest. They did not speak for fear of drawing more enemies. They silently eyed each other as they gasped for breath.  
  
Tancal looked on the enraged form of Legolas. He stalked back and forth over the dead bodies, his face set with a grim frown. 'He is a machine,' Tancal thought, 'A very mean one when mad…well at least he is releasing his anger on these stupid things and not on me.' He searched the ground for any useful or extra weapons and found none. Then he looked up and he saw it.  
  
** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
Stupid ones think they will beat us, it thought. Its eyes ventured from the camouflage of the full plant towards the form that wouldn't stop moving. 'That one, the golden one, yes…I kill him, yes…he kill many of my brothers, I kill him.'  
  
It moved slowly with care of not trying to disturb them, it wanted completely surprised with its attack. Excitement pitted in its stomach as it notched the arrow on the small black bow in its hands.  
  
Golden one die now, it thought as it pulled its arm back.  
  
** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***  
  
The gleam of metal protruding from the leaves suddenly stuck out like a sore thumb. Alarm flew through Tancal's veins and he charged forward and cried, "Legolas!"  
  
He forced his body in front of Legolas to protect him. The dark arrow flew and thudded with a sickening sound in his shoulder. The force of the arrow knocked Tancal back into the one he was guarding and they both fell to the ground. The fall wasn't as painful for Tancal because he had landed on the elf behind him. But now he was in immense pain as he struggled to sit up. He grasped at the arrow and glared towards the direction from which it came. Two elves from the patrol had already slaughtered the inane being that injured him.  
  
Tancal searched for Nuinwath because he could not see him anymore. Then he saw him and he noticed that he was watching ahead intently. 'There must be more coming,' he thought.  
  
Tancal inspected his wound and ultimately decided that it had to come out, but he didn't have the strength to do it himself. He turned to Legolas whose face now showed horror and remorse.  
  
"Legolas, you must pull the arrow – quickly so I can still fight," Tancal said. Legolas didn't argue because he too thought it was the right thing to do. Tancal braced a hand against Legolas's shoulder and cringed as Legolas swiftly pulled the enemy's weapon from his body. The pain was almost unbearable and for a minute Tancal thought that he might not be able to fight after all. But once he caught his breath, he was ready to go again.  
  
He rose and tried to readjust to the pain. He slowly rotated the shoulder that had been hit. He brought his arm back up and down to try and get used to the piercing feeling. He knew it wouldn't go away until someone tended to it.  
  
Legolas was still on the ground from where he had landed. He was processing all that just happened. Tancal had saved him. After all the ways he had acted towards him. He was quite surprised by this. As he watched Tancal grimace, he couldn't help but feel regretful.  
  
Nuinwath spoke in a loud whisper that broke everyone's train of thought. "This is strange," he said as he searched ahead. "None. Not one in sight. I saw a few crawling about, but they turned. They went towards the river."  
  
"Then there were must go," Legolas said.  
  
The troop moved cautiously through their surroundings. This was becoming most uncomfortable. The tension that enveloped them was enormous. There was an eerie silence in the forest now. No birds sang. No insects chirped. No animals were to be seen. It was like something had scared them all away. Someone would jump if a branch was stepped on the wrong way. Reflexes were on high alert. As they neared the rushing and roaring river, Nuinwath became nervous. It is too quiet – far too quiet, he thought. He stepped to the very riverbank, and then turned to look at all of the green foliage. He scanned towards the lower parts of the trees and plants, looking for dark figures that seemed out of place. He tried to take his time and be as careful as possible. His eyes were those of a hawk's. He could find anything if he paid enough attention. This time he just wasn't looking in the right place.  
  
Legolas knelt in the soft brown soil dirt close to the water and started to scan also. They have to be somewhere, he thought. But out of nowhere his thoughts strayed to a completely different subject. Mithfalmawen. He desperately wished for her safety and healing. She and her injury made revenge come to his mind. If only I could launch a surprise attack from the trees. What a terrible mess they would be in, he said to himself. As he thought about the idea, something clicked in his head.  
  
"Trees," he barely whispered. He turned his body and glimpsed up towards the numerous towering giants. All the blood seemed to drain from Legolas's face. Sure enough, there they were. The wretched, devious orcs themselves. He quickly looked down and took in a deep breath as he tried to count how many he just saw. "How dare they use the trees," he softly muttered. He didn't realize that he was talking out-loud until he saw the puzzled faces of Tancal and Nuinwath staring at him.  
  
He stepped forward in anticipation and started to whisper in a low voice. "There is no time to explain. The enemy hides high up towards the skies, but do not look yet. Do not let it be known that their position has been learned. Act as if they are not there."  
  
The two elves that stood by him gave him slight nods, and then he thought about the situation. Acting insouciant, Legolas put his knife back in its sheath and pulled his bow. He acted like he was going to adjust something. His true reason was that he wanted a long-range weapon. Tancal saw Legolas do this, and he walked away from them and started to rotate his shoulder again without looking up. While doing so, he caught the other elves' attention and motioned to them in a secret language.  
  
Nuinwath thought about looking up, but when he almost got the guts to, he didn't. The sun was starting to become harsh and warm against all things, and it added to the tension that was around them. Small beads of sweat gathered on his brow. Finally he glanced up and to his horror he managed to lock eyes with one of the creatures. That set it off. With a guttural, fanatic cry the orcs started their assault with many black arrows. Legolas stayed calm and he answered back with his amazing and accurate skills.  
  
The orcs finished their aerial assault and started making their way towards the ground. Tancal was beside Nuinwath as the orcs jumped and crawled from the trees. It seemed to be going too fast for him, and the pain in his shoulder was starting to restrict his movement. Surprisingly the enemies started to fall just as quickly as they had attacked. Tancal looked out and tried to eye all of his companions to make sure nothing had happened. Legolas had run out of arrows and now he resorted back to his knife. The other elves were making progress against the foes. We have won, Tancal thought to himself.  
  
It was good to have a victory for his first patrol. He turned to speak to Nuinwath, and it quickly turned into slow motion. He looked upon Nuinwath's blank face and then to his neck where a jagged piece of metal was lodged. He tried to say his name, but he did not succeed. Suddenly the protruding metal was pulled, and the sight of its disappearance made Tancal gasp. Nuinwath's hands were immediately grasping at the wound. A gurgling sound was emitted from his throat as he tried to breathe. Tancal thought that he was desperately trying to move towards him, but he was frozen with shock, fear, and panic.  
  
Nuinwath tried to take a last breath and he closed his eyes. His knees buckled and he fell backwards. The villainous orc that had inflicted the deadly wound stepped out of the way just in time and he stepped back as if to observe his hideous work. Nuinwath had fallen into the river with a splash that seemed to travel directly to Tancal's eyes, but the tears did not fall.  
  
Suddenly he heard a cry from one of the other elves and they came running all too late. They silently gawked in dismay as they watched their captain's body be carried down the waters. This was interrupted by a gruesome screech. It almost sounded bestial. Tancal's head snapped around and the orc was gone. So was Legolas.  
  
One of the elves yelled, "There!" and pointed towards a blur of movement off in the trees. They all ran as they saw Legolas struggling with the enemy who had just killed Nuinwath. As they reached the spot where they wrestled, Legolas thumped him in the head with the bottom of his knife. This caused the orc to black out and the creature lay limp and motionless on the ground.  
  
Legolas rose and his eyes met several other pairs that were saddened and devastated. After he had looked at each one of them he finally said, "This miserable creature will not have an easy death. We will take him to Master Elrond. He will pay." 


	10. Aftershocks

The remaining elves of the patrol and Legolas stalked back into the city. They were drenched in blood, but not their own. Their appearance was rather shocking, and all the other inhabitants of the city parted a path as they walked by. Many people became curious to the small, black creature that two of them hauled.  
  
Tancal lead the way and his face was set as stoic. He refused to show that he was hurt, but on the inside he was about to fall apart.  
  
They headed to the house of Elrond, and once they arrived Tancal and Legolas immediately headed in. One of the elves stood in front of the door so no one else could enter. This was a sign that there was importance in someone's meeting with Elrond. The others took the unconscious orc to a room where he could not escape.  
  
A servant saw Tancal and Legolas coming, and they exchanged a few words. The servant told them to wait, and that Elrond would be down in a few moments. He disappeared up the stairs, and Tancal started to pace around the room. They were completely oblivious to the lonely figure sitting in one of the dark corners.  
  
After a few moments of complete silence, Legolas tried to calm him.  
  
"I know that this is not something pleasant to hear, but you should not worry about what happened to Nuinwath. It would be best it you did not dwell."  
  
Tancal stopped and stared at him. There was a strange look on his face, and Legolas wondered if he should continue in trying to help.  
  
"There was nothing you could do, Tancal."  
  
With that statement, Tancal became furious and lunged at him. His hand came to Legolas's neck and he shoved him roughly onto the table. Candles, flowers, and plates clashed and shattered onto the floor.  
  
"How dare you say that I could do nothing! Of course I could have! I was this far away from him," he said as he made a motion with his free hand. Then he slammed it down onto Legolas's chest and grabbed a handful of his dirty and bloody tunic. "I saved you, did I not?"  
  
He paused with a harsh look on his face. "And now that it crosses my mind, I wish that I would have saved him instead of you."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Legolas searched the fuming elf's face wondering what he was going to do. His eyebrows were furrowed and his face was contorted with anger.  
  
Legolas was trying to think of something to say when Tancal's grip tightened on his neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" he choked out.  
  
"It should have been you, not him," he said through his gritted teeth.  
  
Legolas tried to peel Tancal's hand from his neck, and fought to try and push him away, but Tancal's other hand held him down.  
  
"Whatever you are planning on doing, you will not get away with it," he said.  
  
"And how do you figure that, Legolas?" Tancal snapped.  
  
"There is a witness," he said as he nodded towards the corner of the room behind Tancal. Linteanna stood with her arms crossed with a look of concern on her face. Her eyes pierced Tancal's, but she didn't advance towards him.  
  
"Please do not hurt him," she said as she looked at her brother and then to Tancal's fingers that were wrapped around his neck.  
  
When he heard her voice, he almost melted and he obeyed her.  
  
He let go of Legolas's throat, and stormed off. Legolas was relieved by the air that he was able to take in, and he coughed as he caught his breath. His throat was immediately sore. He rubbed the area that Tancal had latched on to as he stared at Linteanna. He didn't want to fight back, because he knew that Tancal was acting out of emotions. He paused and thought about what he said that made him so angry. He didn't do it intentionally. He was about to go after him, but his sister stopped him.  
  
"You should not provoke him. I do not think you are his most favorite person right now…" She looked at his torn and tattered attire and sighed.  
  
"You cannot meet Lord Elrond looking the way you do," she whispered.  
  
She tried to wipe away the blood and dirt that was randomly streaked across his face.  
  
"It is alright. Go…Tancal needs you. I am afraid his mentor has passed," he whispered back.  
  
She frightfully paused and stared at him. Her face grew sorrowful, and she brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh no…" she sighed, "That is a good idea. You will tell Elrond everything, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course," he smiled and he embraced his sister, thankful that she was safe. Then she slid away from him and headed out of the door.  
  
** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ***** *** ** ***  
  
Tancal was walking extremely fast. He stopped at the tilila tree, fighting the stinging tears. He angrily kicked the stump. He thought about what he had to do and the horrible truth hit him. He slumped up against the tree and silently cried.  
  
He soon stopped because he heard someone coming. He stood and wiped his face as Linteanna stopped right in front of him. He avoided eye contact with her because he knew that his eyes were red.  
  
Linteanna noticed that he was trying to conceal his feelings, and she was scraping her mind for something to say.  
  
"It will be ok, Tancal," she said as she reached an arm out to him. He pulled away from her touch and firmly said, "No."  
  
His lips were quivering because he was trying to hold everything back. Tears were building again in his eyes and he looked down to the ground. I cannot show weakness, I have to be strong just like Nuinwath, he thought. The voice in his head stopped dead, allowing the name to do its work. Just the pure mention of that name made him feel sick. He just backed away from her, and sat up against the trunk of the tilila tree.  
  
Linteanna stood confused, "Why are you hiding how you feel? What is there to be afraid of?"  
  
He opened his mouth as if to defend his reasoning for not mourning, but lost his courage and covered his face. *His shoulders shook, and he gasped behind his hands. He started to cry, and not quietly this time. Tears and sobs fell from his eyes and lips. He slumped back once again against the tree.  
  
Linteanna was moved, but she suddenly became emotional. When Tancal began to sob, she couldn't hold back. She sat down next to Tancal, and pulled him to her, comforting him gently, while whispering words of encouragement into his ears.  
  
"Ssshh, it's alright," she soothed, as she cradled the distraught elf in her arms. She let his head rest on her shoulder and she rubbed his back to try and calm him down. After numerous moments of silence, his shaking had stopped and he felt relieved. He was so thankful that Linteanna was there, and he didn't know how to even start to describe how much it meant to him. He hugged her and dug his face into her neck. Remembering how she smelled was therapeutic, and for the moment it cleared his head of what had happened. He focused on the rich and spicy smell of cinnamon that engulfed his nose. He never realized it before, but now it was distinct. He sighed and savored the lively scent of his Linteanna.  
  
Tancal moved his head back to her shoulder, but the dampness of her shirt made him divert his eyes down. His sorrow had made a large blotch on the material. He started to apologize, but she cut him off politely in mid- sentence.  
  
"It is fine, Tancal. It is just your tears. They will hurt me not." She gave him a slight smile, but one was not returned.  
  
Tancal turned away, and Linteanna thought that he was about to leave. But he didn't. He leaned his body against hers, so that now all of his weight was shifted on her. She didn't mind though. She welcomed it, because he was finding comfort. She wanted him to.  
  
They didn't say anything for a while. Nothing needed to be said. Their hands were clasped together, and Linteanna squeezed them as she began to hum a particular melody. As Tancal recognized what it was, he closed his eyes tightly before any tears could fall, but it was too late.  
  
Linteanna remembered every word from the song that Tancal had sang to her, the one Nuinwath had taught Tancal.  
  
He sat up and turned to her, squeezed her hand back and finally smiled. She wiped the tears from his face and stood.  
  
"Come, let us go elsewhere," she said. He stood in agreement, but he had forgotten about his injury. He was reminded when he moved too fast. He winced and held his right shoulder with his left hand. Linteanna then noticed how weary and tired he really was. She looked to his shoulder and saw that there was a dark pool of blood present on the fabric.  
  
"And elsewhere shall be Lord Elrond's," she said as she helped him walk. Tancal was becoming considerably weaker because of both wound and grief. They were affecting him greatly.  
  
They made their way to the soldier's barracks in the main building of the city, This was where Tancal had stayed for as long as he could remember. His bed was all the way down the wide corridor, the very last one on the right side. He enjoyed it, because he thought that he had the best view, and it was closest to the doors.  
  
As Tancal and Linteanna slowly walked to his bed, they noticed that no one else was there. It was strange for such a large place to be so barren.  
  
When they were almost there, Tancal stopped. They stood at the foot of the second to the last bed. Nuinwath had always stayed beside him.  
  
"Let me sit here," Tancal said. Linteanna nodded and guided him down onto the bed. She softly leaned him back to where he was fully lying down. She looked down to the floor to see a small water basin with a rag. She dipped a finger in the water to find that it was quite cool. Linteanna then looked to Tancal and took notice of his flushed face. She frowned and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. He was burning up.  
  
"I need warm water to clean the wound, and while I go and retrieve that, you stay here and relax as much as you can," she said as she placed the damp, cool rag across his head.  
  
Linteanna picked up the water basin and stepped outside. It was another one of those days where the temperature was just right. There was barely a cloud in the vast blue sky. The sun was shining through the trees, spreading its warmth to all in its reach. It seemed peaceful, but in all actuality – it wasn't.  
  
Linteanna wished that she could wrap some of the sun's power up and give it to Tancal. For strength, light, and hope. She never realized how much she cared for him until now. All that mattered was him.  
  
Instead of traveling all the way to the river, she stopped by a small spring. She knew that the river water would be considerably cooler than the spring. She was correct in her judgement. She filled the basin and hurried back to the barracks.  
  
As Linteanna walked back through the doors, what she saw made her heart stop. Tancal was sitting up, and he had a sword in his hands. He was studying it, tracing the blade up and down with his fingers.  
  
What is he doing, she thought to herself. She quickly stepped in front of him and placed the water on the floor. He was focusing only on the blade itself, and that was beginning to scare Linteanna.  
  
"Tancal, what are you planning to do with that?" Her voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He found her tone to be slightly insulting. His brows furrowed, and he replied, "What do you think I am going to do?"  
  
She reached for the sword. "I do not think this is the best time for you to be handling weapons." His grip tightened, and he was not about to let it go.  
  
"Whatever you have in your mind, you are wrong. This sword…it is," he paused, "- was…it was Nuinwath's most prized possession. He never fought with it for he loved it so. He did not want it to ever be tainted by the blood of his enemies. He always claimed that no enemy would ever be worthy enough to be slain by such a perfect blade. He kept it under his bed, and now I intend to keep it for him."  
  
She let go of the blade in relief and sighed. "Raise your arms so I can remove your shirt."  
  
Tancal placed the sword on his own bed and proceeded to raise his arms as she commanded. The wound was barely bleeding now, but the blood was beginning to dry. That meant the fabric of his tunic would be sticking to his skin. Linteanna took note of that, and as carefully as she could, she pulled the shirt over his head.  
  
Even though the arrow was small, it had made a mess. Its removal seemed to do the most damage. She pressed around the top of his shoulder and collarbone to see if the force of the arrow had broken anything. Then she inspected his back. There was bruising all around his shoulder blade, but thankfully the arrow didn't puncture all the way through.  
  
Linteanna brought her eyes back to the wound itself. Tancal painfully gasped and winced, as the clean, warm water seemed to sear the open flesh.  
  
"It is good that the arrow was not left in. I do not think there will be any infection," she said.  
  
Tancal nodded, "It was removed quickly. And the odd thing is, it hurt more coming out than it did actually going in."  
  
"How could you have done that by yourself? You must have been brave," Linteanna said as she shook her head. She glanced at his face for a moment and noticed a horrid bruise at his temple. She hadn't seen it before. Maybe his hair was covering it, she thought to herself. "Tancal, do you recall being hit in the head? Or falling?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he said, as his voice became slightly defensive.  
  
"Nothing, silly. You have a bruise." She pressed the area, and she expected it to be tender, but he gave no reaction. She went back to his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, well it does not hurt. Pay no attention to it. About the arrow though – I was not the one who pulled it. Legolas did."  
  
Linteanna stopped cleaning the wound and looked at him. She silently thought, If Legolas had helped him, then why did he react that way to him earlier?  
  
"That was certainly nice of him."  
  
Tancal grunted, "And I bet he enjoyed it too."  
  
Linteanna's jaw dropped and she laughed. She playfully pushed him, forgetting about his injury momentarily. She apologized through small giggles as the push sent him into stings of pain.  
  
'Tancal, it is not Legolas's nature to hurt someone intentionally," she argued.  
  
"Is that right?" he said. "Then what was that by the river? He practically attacked me, and I thought he was about to make me go bald!"  
  
Linteanna laughed once again and shook her head, "He is over-protective of me. He saw you as an attacker, and he stepped in. That is all. You should let it go." Her face turned serious and she asked, "About earlier, in the main hall…where your intentions really to kill my brother?"  
  
Tancal looked at her, and ultimately felt sorry for what he had done. He knew he had snapped. "I don't think so. I was trying to make myself feel better somehow. And Legolas was the only person that I could vent on at the moment. Plus…he is not my most favorite person anyway," he explained.  
  
Linteanna smiled, "Yes, I know. Maybe you should try and talk to him. I mean, have a decent conversation without attacking each other."  
  
Tancal grinned at her and asked, "Is that possible?"  
  
They were finally laughing together once again. Tancal was about to take advantage of the moment and lean in for a kiss, but two small figures standing behind Linteanna prevented that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* I used those two sentences from someone else, from Celebrethil. She's awesome, and I just wanted to use those. They were perfect for the explanation… ehh, just saying that wasn't me. 


	11. Author's Note

Author's note: Hello, hello. It is December! FINALLY! Only ten more days, ladies and gents. Just ten. Then we will be able to experience The Two Towers. :) I don't think I'm the only one who's excited. Hopefully after I watch the move a couple of times, I'll get my inspiration back to continue this story. Umm. for anyone who starts reading this, forgive me. It's one of my very first attempts, I didn't know to research grammar or anything, I seriously just winged it. And someone caught me (WinterFox) but oh well. I don't know if I'm going to go back and change it at the moment, but I will eventually. I have a question for the good HTML-ers out there. How in the world do you put HTML in here? I want to bold, italicize, and center, but I can't figure out how! If anyone would be willing to help me, it would be greatly appreciated. Much love and hobbit hugs! ~ Lauren 


End file.
